coming home
by teaandcookies1000
Summary: Jane on his flight back to the states thinking about what had happened, but mostly Jisbon;)) I do not own the mentalist or any of the characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Finally I managed to write a story! :) I hadn't had much time lately, but I needed to get this out before sunday^^ :) So I can't wait for the new episodes with hopefully a lot of Jisbon. I hope you guys like this and please let me know what you think;)**

He was going home. After all this time he was finally going home. It was a huge relief and he knew it had been about time for him to go home since the heartache had grown bigger and bigger with every day he was away. In the beginning he had thought that it might get better as time passed, but it didn't. He had gotten happier, he had become free, but in his heart there was a hole. As if something very important was missing. And he knew what was missing. It was her.

But was he really going home? There was no place he could go, he had nowhere to go and didn't know how she would react to seeing him again after all this time. He imagined her to be happy and surprised, but there was some kind of doubt sitting in the back of his head telling him that maybe she'd moved on or even had gotten a new life. Not like a totally different ID, but a boyfriend or something like that.

Because after those two years of constantly missing her he had come to the conclusion that she was the most important person in his life and that would never change.

After Red John had died he had needed distance to everything that had been defining his life for over a decade and had made him get a darker personality than he'd ever wanted.

He had gotten his distance. He had been a stranger in this little town by the sea where people lived their lives full of joy and happiness. He had been the only American person over there, had learned to speak Spanish fluently and had really gotten a new view on life until Kim Fisher turned up in his favorite cafe one day. He had noticed that her book was in English and had assumed that she was from the States too- he had been right.

The people around him on the plane were just ordering their first meal of the flight, but he wasn't hungry. He had thought that Kim would come with him after he'd found out that she was working for the FBI, but she had decided to expand her vacation for another few weeks. So he sat there alone on his way back to his life and his love. It was a 5 hour flight from his town to her and he still had about three hours to go, but was already full of joy.

He hadn't told her that he would come home, it was kind of a spontaneous decision, because he just took the deal he was offered, mostly because he was so homesick. But not homesick like missing home, but missing the person that meant home to him, so it would be an amazing surprise for her. He was curious about how she'd react to seeing him again after 2 years of separation, but he was almost certain that she would be glad to see him again. He had stayed in contact though. For the first few weeks he hadn't written to her or messaged her in any way, cause he had just needed some distance, but after a while the hole in his heart had become bigger everyday until he couldn't stand it anymore.

So he had sent her letters. There were some on blue paper, some on green and yellow paper and white ones of course. But never red.

He had written what life was like at the beach and the sea, what he did the whole day, which was mostly swimming, walking and playing with the kids in the village. But there was one line he always wrote in the end and she knew that he meant it, cause so did she. "Lots of love, I miss you, Patrick"

He had thought about her a lot those two last years, because she always came to his mind when he wasn't doing anything and even when he was doing things he thought about her. She was on his mind all the time. And so was he.

Every time they got a case, it stung in her heart when she thought about Jane and their drives to the crime scene and their innocent, funny talks in the car and what life used to be like. An emptiness filled her every single day, because she knew she wouldn't see him.

He missed her every single day. The way she bossed him around, protecting him and how she smelled like in the morning, always like coffee and cinnamon and just Lisbon. Oh how much he wanted to hug her. How much he wanted to kiss her and tell her how much he'd missed her. But she knew all of this. He had told her.

After a while he was writing letters every week. Telling her that he wanted to come back and that he realized some things. He wanted her to know that one day he'd come back to her and that he couldn't get her out of his head.

He sent her little things to cheer her up. Seashells, a little vial filled with sand and a chain for her to wear from the local market, but she never replied. He knew it was too dangerous for her to write him, because she would give away his address, which she didn't know, because the FBI was still hunting him. He knew she missed him, kind of. He had talked to Cho right before he had gotten onto the flight so that he could pick him up at the airport.

Early in the morning he had gone to his motel room, had unpacked his old suit and shirt and had put it on. It was the suit he had killed his worst enemy in. It didn't feel right to put it on, but he had to admit that he couldn't come back in his sarong and beach shirt, which would've looked ridiculous.

Life had changed and so had he, but that was another story which he would face when he was in fact back. He knew Cho was working for the FBI now and that Lisbon was a small town cop, but he couldn't wait seeing her in this copish uniform. He was sure she looked adorable.

Somehow he was feeling a bit uncomfortable just crashing into all of their lives once again, but on the other hand he had missed them too much to actually stay away. He needed his friends but mostly he needed his partner.

When he got his tiny bag at the check out, he already saw Cho standing there in his usual Cho manners, arms crossed and legs apart. When he recognized Jane he started grinning and so did Jane.

"Cho! Hello! How are you doing?"

"Hey Jane. I'm alright. What about you?"

"Oh I'm fine, thanks! So where are we going?"

After they had eaten something and had discussed what Jane would have to do in order to stay in the states, Cho gave Jane Lisbon's address and showed him his car. They drove there (Jane couldn't be let driving, because Cho needed to make sure he wouldn't vanish) and Cho decided to wait in the local Cafe.

Jane got more and more excited due to the fact that Lisbon didn't know he would be coming.

When he entered the police station he didn't even need to ask where she was, cause there weren't that many rooms.

Lisbon was sitting at her desk and doing some paperwork, when suddenly the door opened and Patrick Jane stood in her office. She looked up and couldn't trust her eyes.

"Jane?"  
She started smiling and he grinned at her. She got up and ran to him, throwing her arms around him as he opened his. He smelled like the sea and like Jane and it was the best thing she had smelled in the last two years. She buried her head in the crook of his neck and squeezed him tightly. They hugged a very long time not wanting to let go and when they finally let go they smiled at each other.

"Lisbon, you have no idea how much I've missed you."

"Oh I think I know how you felt."

They still were so close to each other, their foreheads touching, just enjoying their closeness.

Jane couldn't stand it any longer so he lowered his head and kissed her. Slowly at first, just a light kiss to see how she was responding, but when she wrapped her arms around his neck they continued with their little hello.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again!:) This chapter made my shipper feels rise to the sky:3 aaah I make myself fangirl while writing them, but well, that's the price;) So again, pleeease review and tell me how you like it:) Thank you all for being awesome and please survive the next episode (I hope I will, too:p) **

Again, Jane had managed to get what he wanted. In the end Abbott had agreed with his terms and they had decided that they'd start work the next week.

In the next few days Jane would get his trailer and the tea supply would be being brought to him, which he was very happy about. But not as it had been planned. There had been a kind of delay, since Jane had indeed been imprisoned, or gone to a justice suit, how they called it nowadays. It had been 3 months. Three months she had been waiting for him to get home, 3 months where she'd written letters every week. She had also visited him once or twice and had brought him a blueberry muffin which he was very happy about. She had been at home, far, far away from him and had worked on her job. Till a week ago when they'd called her, telling her that she'd have to come to the headquarters. She had left the day after tomorrow and then she'd stayed at a motel near the headquarters. Apparently there had been something new about Jane, his case about Red John. They had found some new evidence connecting McAllister to the killings. There was more and more evidence coming up, lifting the guilt of Jane more and more off his shoulders.

But there was something else that had changed. After the final interrogation Jane and Lisbon had gone out, Lisbon had to take him with her, because he didn't have his trailer yet and no car too, so she drove them to the nearest restaurant. They ate something and talked a lot, also in the car, mostly about Lisbon's life in the past two years since she knew most of what had happened in Jane's. She told him about the job in the small town, which she was about to give up for him and how the people there trusted her and also about the work with the kids.

She had changed.

He could hear it in the tone of her voice and the way she acted around people.

She had gotten used to being bossed around and no longer being mighty. She had not liked it in the beginning, he could just tell, but she had adapted, just like him.

He really had missed her and he couldn't quite believe that she was here, breathing and looking at him as if he hadn't broken her heart over and over again. He regretted leaving her, but it had had to be done, so he practically had had no choice.

It had hurt them both, but after this long time of separation, he could feel how everything had changed. Not just their environment and the people around them, but also their feelings about each other. At first he he had thought that it was normal to miss one's best friend, but when the pain grew, he knew that it must be more than just friends.

It should've gone away, he really wanted to start all over again, but he couldn't . There was something inside of him, that longed to be near her and wanted to be with her. And this thing had finally made him come back. He had only agreed to come back to her if she'd be with him 24/7 and he had been so happy about Abbott agreeing that he just had smiled till they were in the states again.

So now he was sitting here, in the car, the dinner hadn't lasted that long, since they were both tired of the journey and Lisbon needed a place to stay as well, again, since the FBI HQ wasn't really near her home. They decided to go to the next motel to stay for the night (the one she'd stayed the few last nights) and maybe also the night after that, but they weren't sure about that yet. Lisbon bought some wine after asking Jane whether he was ok with that and also some bananas, cause she said they would be necessary for her in the morning, whatever this should mean. Probably she just had changed her breakfast routine...

When they arrived at the motel, they didn't even bother taking two separate rooms and just took one. It was cheaper and also neither of them wanted to be without the other one. 2 years of not seeing each other, not being able to talk with your best friend and 2 years of not seeing the person you are in love with leaves scars and leaves wounds.

It changes you. So here they were, standing in the small motel room not really knowing what they should do, just staring at each other, studying the face of their opposite. It had been way too long that they hadn't really talked face to face, but they didn't need to. They knew each other so well, they didn't even need words to tell each other what they wanted to say. After a few seconds Jane reached out and cupped her face with his hand. She kinda pressed her cheek against his palm and raised her arms to pull him closer. She really had come to realize how much she needed him and how much he meant to her and it had made her realize how much she loved him.

She really did. It wasn't like two years before where she wasn't really sure about her feelings, when she didn't know what it really was to be completely and irrevocable in love with someone. Someone she'd known for so long, someone she had trusted in the end, someone who was always there for her. She had read those letters so many times, curling up on the couch when the loneliness had hit her once again. Those letters had always managed to keep a little fire deep down in her soul alive that had made her keep going on. She couldn't count how many times she had dreamed of him in the last years and how many times she had heard his voice in her sleep, telling her that he'd missed her. It had gotten worse after the short time they'd seen each other in Austin. She had felt like some girl in a soap opera or a romantic novel and she always felt kinda silly for that, but she couldn't help it! Maybe there was a little truth in all those books after all. She had never really believed in soul mates but maybe her attitude had changed only recently. She could define exactly when it had happened.

When she'd known that he loved her too.

Yes, the letters were kinda suspicious and all, but when he'd come in only a few weeks ago, the smile on his face and all he'd said and well, hadn't said, it all had assured her that she wasn't alone with her feelings. She still couldn't believe it that he'd finally returned, returned for her.

And also he'd gone to prison, just because he didn't want to work without her. She knew that he had really missed her and she had started to wonder a lot what made him so eager about working with her. But they had talked, kind of. The letters she had sent had told him about what she was doing and how she missed working with him and after these three moths she had also finally come to the conclusion that catching bike thieves wasn't what she really wanted in life. Of course she wanted to do detective work again, real detective work. She really had enjoyed working with her partner and it certainly had always been a joy to see him every day.

Now she could just have it all again! This offer, it was like offering a new Lamborghini and a bike. Of course she'd take the Lamborghini, of course she'd take the job, that had become clear to her over the last few months. No one ever could now separate them again.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and just looked at him.

He smiled, looking kinda dreamy at her, like he was seeing properly for the first time in his life.

She smiled and whispered

"Jane, I really did miss you terribly."

"Oh believe me, so did I." he took a strand of her hair, still looking extremely content, and started playing with it. After some time he couldn't help himself and looked at her.

He looked up from her hair and right into her eyes. They were green like a meadow in the woods, green like emeralds, so honest and beautiful that his breath stopped for a second. He still couldn't believe she was real and there was one thing at this particular moment, which was so perfect and so sweet that he'd like to capture it forever. He wanted to kiss her.

But she was quicker.

She stepped closer, pulling his head down to her face, slowly, so that she didn't hurt him, and locked their lips. He could swear that his heart skipped a beat when they kissed for the first time. It was like a explosion in his chest, as if there were thousands of fireworks going off, that's how it felt, when he showed the one and only person he really cared about how much he loved her.

The kiss was sweet and long and when he kissed her back, she thought she might faint. They hugged even tighter if this was even possible and caressed each other with their lips and their hands. Her breath was sweet and her lips were like heaven to him, so soft and perfect.

When they parted they stood there just stood there, foreheads touching, looking into each other's eyes and smiling.

"Surprise." she whispered and smiled.


End file.
